Aunt Charlotte
by KellyD.R
Summary: Kim had always used imaginary Aunt Charlotte toget her out of things she doesn't want to do. But what happens when Aunt Charlotte turns out to be real?She's hiding a dark secret she isn't afraid to use it on Kim. Jack/Kim
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys. This is my first ever fan fiction so please forgive if I done something wrong.**

**Please review to tell me of any mistakes I committed or leave your fabulous ideas here! Thanks :D**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT COS IF I DO, JACK AND KIM WOULD ALREADY BEEN DATING!**

"**HI ya!" Kim shouted as she break the eight board into pieces. The gang staggered back, amazed.**

**Kim snickered, putting her palm forward. Jerry, Eddie and Milton still shivering dug into their pocket and place all their money on Kim's palm. **

"**I told you guys that this was not a safe bet." Jack said with a I-TOLD-You-So look on his face.**

"**but…but.." Jerry started.**

**Kim shook her head and smiled. Not only because she won the bet nut also that Jack was the only one that believed in her. And she didn't let him down. She glanced at Jack again wondering how he was able to pull it off. Being best in karate and school was not his only forte. Kim accidentally found out that Jack has also a awesome singing voice. Jack had also begged Kim not to tell anyone and since then Kim has been using that to force Jack into doing things. He also had amazingly beautiful brown hair , eyes that seemed to be able to looked through you and a smile that can melt any girl. 'O, I just wish I could melt in his eyes forever" Kim thought dreamily.**

"**Kim?" Jack voice broke through Kim's train of thoughts.**

" **Yes" Kim asked irritated.**

"**We were asking if you want to hang out at my house to do homework?" Jack asked .**

"**No... i..cant… Aunt charlotte..coming…" Kim stuttered. She didn't want to go to Jack's house, she seriously needed a break from Jack. Spending too musch time with him has caused her to fall harder for him. Yes, she has a crush on Jack. So what?**

" **you know,Kim. You aren't the best liar. Besides, didn't your aunt Charlotte came last month when Milton had a war to battle?" Jerry smirked.**

" **What can't she come again?" Kim said defensively.**

"**Chill. I was just joking…" Jerry smiled.**

"**Argh. How I wish I could wiped that smile of Jerry face."Kim thought.**

"**I gotta go.." Kim started.**

"**Aunt Charlotte's here?" Eddie smiled.**

"**argh ya!" Kim shouted at them before dashing out of the dojo.**

**As she turned to walk down to the street, she saw a stranger using a key to get in my house.**

"**at this time,Mom shouldn't be at home. So she wouldn't invite anyone here." Kim said to herself.**

**Worry charged through Kim as she realized that it might be a robber! Swiftly, Kim ran to her house and saw the robber walking to the kitchen . **

" **Hey!Stop there!" Kim screamed at the robber before lunging at her.**

**Surprisingly, the robber knows how to retaillate. But kim knew better, she saw the soft side of the robber and kicked . The robber staggered behind. Kim took this chance and flipped the robber.**

"**KIM!" Rachel Crawford voice rang through the house.**

"**mom, I'm glad you're here. I caught the robber." Kim said proudly.**

"**Charlotte, I hope you're alright." Rachel started walking towards them, pushing Kim out of the way.**

"**Im so sorry. Kim! Say sorry to Aunt Charlotte now! Rachel ordered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm back again. I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I've been really busy with all the practice I had to get for the Sing-Off , I really want to thanks all of u for your reviews. I hope that this part 2 will be better than the first parts and would meet all of the ideas you guys gave me. Please review to tell me more!:D**

****DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT COS IF I DO, JACK AND KIM WOULD ALREADY BEEN DATING!****

"Aunt Charlotte? Aun…t Charlotte?" Kim stuttered

Kim stared at the two woman, mouth opened.

"KIM! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND HELP AUNT CHARLOTTE UP!" Rachel shouted, breaking into Kim's train of thoughts.

Kim ran forward to where they were and helped them up.

"Aunt Char…lotte. I'm so sorry, I thought you were a thief." Kim started to say..

"Its alright. After all you never seen me before." Aunt Charlotte dismissed my apology with a wave of her hand.. "But I don't understand. In what way do I look like a thief?" She asked.

She was right. She don't look like a thief in any way. Dressed in brown skinny jeans and a demin top she may passed of as any teenager model.

"Erm I'm very sorry." I apologized again.

" I knew it. I just knew it. I shouldn't have allow you to take karate. Just like years ago I shouldn't have allowed you to take karate. Rachel said turning to face Aunt Charlotte. "You took karate?" Aunt Charlotte and I both asked in surprise. She smiled brightly. " No wonder, the punches and kicks you threw just now was amazing!" Aunt Charlotte smiled encouragingly.

"Sis, don't encourage her. Karate isn't good for girls like my Kimmy." Rachel said disapprovingly.

Kim scowled and was just about to say something when Aunt Charlotte cut in.

" Karate is good for everybody plus it is so fun!"

"I totally agree with Aunt Charlotte" Kim said ,slipping behind Aunt Charlotte.

Rachel gave Kim a stare that says DO-NOT-ARGUE-WITH-ME,I'M- YOUR- MOTHER.

In return, Kim gave her a look that says DO-I-LOOK-LIKE-I-CARE?

Rachel stood forward and was about to give Kim a slap when the doorbell rang.

As if her life depended on the door, Kim rushed to open the door.

"Kim." The boy outside said, smiling.

"Jack." Kim called breathless .

"Erm… Am I disturbing?" He asked looking at the awkward position the family's in..

"no, you're not…" Kim said trying to block Jack from seeing more embarrassing stuff.

"Actually, you. are. Can't you see they are in the middle of something? But you're quite cute, so I don't mind." Aunt Charlotte interrupted, smiling.

"erm…" Jack look embrassed.

"I'm Charlotte." She introduced herself as she stuck out her hand.

"Aunt…" I whispered through my teeth.

"Shush. I'm introducing myself to a hottie here." She wave me away.

"I'm Jack." He said politely, returning her with a firm handshake.

"ooo. You have a nice handshake. People who shake like that usually date gals like me." Aunt Charlotte giggled.

" It would be an honor to date you, I see where Kim got her beautiful looks from. You must be Mrs Crawford, aren't you?'

Kim wasn't listening to the conversation anymore.

"No way. Jack did not just said that he wanted to date Aunt Charlotte." Kim thought dejected.

" Wait. Hold on a minute. Did he actually thought that I was pretty?" Kim giggled, half listening to the conversation Aunt Charlotte and Jack for having.

" No way. You look so young!" Jack smiled.

" Really? Thanks." Aunt Charlotte smiled like as if she had just went on her first date.

Irritated, Rachel walked off , throwing her hands in the air..

Jack take a look at Rachel then back to Kim.

As if he understood, he excused himself and said he will call her later.

Kim nodded and closed the door, still disturbed by the fact that Aunt Charlotte flirted with Jack.

" You don't look happy" Aunt Charlotte said slyly ,leaning close.

Kim took a few steps back.

"Do you think I should date him?" Aunt Charlotte asked still not wiping the sly look off her face.

"Huh? Aunt Charlotte, you can't date him! I mean, yes he might be cute and got beautiful hair and awesome packs and his eyes would have melt any girl but the idea of you two together is just…" Kim struggled to find an excuse.

" I don't think age matters. What matters is that both of us like each other. If that what you're trying to say." Aunt Charlotte smile.

"But…But…" Kim tried her very best not to let the tears forming in her eyes fall.

"No. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Yes, Aunt Charlotte might be quite young and beautiful and Jack is handsome and cute. She just can't take him away." Kim thoughts run wildly in her mind.

".No!" Kim tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran out of the house, ignoring her aunt's shouts.

**How was that? I hope I had gave you the story you wanted. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Please tell me how to upload a second chapter!Review!:D Thanks:)Follow my Tumbler for updates .com/  
><strong>

"


	3. Chapter 3

**HI. I'm really sorry for not updating. I was really busy with school and rehearsals. With the upcoming competitions, i won't be able to upload, plus, i have a major writer's block. Pls review or Pm me to give me ideas!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kickin It**

Kim ran out of the door, tears streaming down her face. Yes though Aunt Charlotte might be young and pretty but... flirting with Jack and wanting to date him? That's just ridiculous!

Kim kept convincing herself that Jack did not like Aunt Charlotte but the smile that he gave Aunt Charlotte was Kim's Smile. Jack promised that smile will be for her solely. How can he just give it to anybody? She sat down. Looking round, she found out that she had unknowingly walked to Jack and her secret fountain. They had found it while running away from Rachel after Rachel found out that Jack broke her prized vase. Memories... She smiled.

"Kim?" a concerned voice was heard, breaking into her thoughts.

Kim tense up, knowing who was the owner.

"Kim,why are you crying? I saw you running out of the door. Char's got worried and asked me to run after you." The voice continued.

'Char?' Kim thought.' Wow, great. he's got Aunt Charlotte a nickname so fast. And you only give nicknames to someone special'

"Kim?"

"Leave me alone." Kim answered bitterly.

"Kim, you're my Best Friend, i can't just leave you alone plus i got strict orders from Char's..."

" Char,Char,Char! Is that all you ever talk about?"Kim anger flared up." O. yea. That's what boys like you talk about. Girls. Pretty girls like Aunt Charlotte. You even gave her a nickname,and people only give nicknames to someone special, you dint.. even give me one..."

Jack smirked for only a second before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kim demanded.

" What's so funny is that you actually thought that i like Char? Jack laughed again.

" Kim, i don't like Char, i gave her a nickname because she told me to. She repeated that for like a 100 times during our whole conversation. So it kinda stuck in my head. Plus, though she's got that smoking hot figure, she's 25 and I'm still 18. That's an 7years age gap. I like girls round my age..." He trailed off

Kim sorta smiled.

" Great. You're smiling again. Your smile light up my world." Jack smiled her smile.

" Don't ever think you're off the hook." Kim wagged a finger in Jack's face.

Jack caught it and kissed it." We'll see.."

**Sorry its short but its not my fault. Anyways visit my Tumblr: .com or my youtube acct : KellyKDR for updates^^ Do Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello= I know its been long but i had the longest week. I had my competition yesterday, and i only got 2nd: But never mind:/ This story was written based on an idea given by writeandlive so enjoy! writeandlive, thank you! and i added POV cos its easier to write:  
><strong>

Kim POV:

I literally skipped my way home. All thoughts bout char or Rachel were forgotten. As the familiar shape of my house loomed up ahead, i saw a figure climbing up into Aunt Charlotte's room. My heart skipped a beat. Is it another burglar? I squinted and realized that the figure looked kinda familiar. Running as fast as my legs could bring me, i slipped into the house. I tiptoed my way into Aunt's Charlotte's room just in time to see the familiar figure close the window. Back to me, i found myself an advantage. I jumped on the bad stealthily, my leg swung towards the figure, surprisingly, it caught my leg and flipped me. I jumped up, ready to attack again.

" Kimberly... what are you doing?" an irratating voice piped up.

" Aunt? Were you here all along?" i asked, my eyes still scanning around.

" Ya, i was on the bed when i saw you rush in flipping yourself." Her eyes shifted from my gaze.

" Kim, you're alright?" Her cool,slender fingers felt my forehead.

I shrugged away from her touch.

" I'm fine."

Doubts filled my head. I could swear the figure look a lot like Aunt Charlotte plus there's was nothing on the bed, i swear. If there was something, i would have felt it.

"Kim..."

"What..."

" What is it with you and Jack?"

I froze. What was she implying?

" Don't misunderstand. I'm just asking..."

"Well, we are best friends..just friends.." My voice faltered ...

"o."

An uncomfortable silence ensured.

" What is it with you and Jack?" i asked, unable to control my emotions.

Aunt Charlotte glance at my face.

Her frown slowly turned into a smile.

"What!" i asked, i was feeling very uncomfortable under the inscrunity .

" you, like him,do you? She asked, a sly grin tugged at her face.

" NO!" I denied vehemently.

" Really? Don't you forget i'm your aunt... And im a woman who is very beautiful and ..."

"ok! I'll get it! What's your point?" I glared at her

" i can help you..."

"What do you mean?"

" i can help you get Jack...but you will have to promise me something..."

**O.. sorry. i can only stop here... i will try me very best to upload it quick. Review to give me ideas, comments or anything!:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,I'm back! I need more ideas so i can upload more:) PM or review to tell me!**

_Last Time...( Kim's POV)_

_" Really? Don't you forget i'm your aunt... And im a woman who is very beautiful and ..."_

_"ok! I'll get it! What's your point?" I glared at her_

_" i can help you..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_" i can help you get Jack...but you will have to promise me something..."_

Kim POV

What do you mean...? i asked slightly interested, after all she might have some useful pointers.

" I can help you make Jack fall head over heels for you but you must be my slave." Aunt Charlotte smirked.

" S...l..a...v...e? What...? Kim questioned her aunt nervously... her aunt suddenly had a very dark aura around her.

" If you become my slave, i will make Jack love you.."

What do you mean by 'make' "? Kim glanced at her aunt who seems to be smiling in victory.

" I haven't agreed yet!" Kim quickly added.

" 'make means to hynotise him to be your boyfriend." Aunt Charlotte smiled.

" Hynothise? That means it won't be from him right? The love, it will be fake." Kim glared at her aunt in disgust.

" No,my dear, it will be from him after all i'm just waking up unknown feelings..."

" i... don't ...know i don't want to make Jack like me. I want him to like me because of who i am,not because of magic."

" Magic, my dear? NO, its not magic. It's basically waking up an his true self."

" I really don't know, If Jack ever finds out..."

" He won't cause he'll be too in love to find out. Plus you won't want Donna Tobin to have him first, right?

"DONNA? What does she have to do with this?

" she came to me, cause she knows...my secret.."

" your secret? What exactly is that anyway?"

" IF you wish to know, tell me your decision." Tick Tock. If you don't want Donna to get JAck, you better think fast." Aunt Charlotte turned away.

"Wait!" Kim called.

Aunt Charlotte smiled.

**Haha. Is KIm gonna agree? Tell me what you think! Review or PM me !**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO ANGRY I TYPED EVERYTHING OUT AND POOF IT WAS GONE! ARGH!I know you are exicited. I recieve lots of review and PM telling me not to have Kim agree but a minority had also want Kim to agree. I'm not going to tell you how its gonna be, just continue to see.:I have decided to put a little twist in the story.,so some parts are gonna change. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT,JUST THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

"Wait."

Aunt Charlotte smiled.

"yes,my dear?"

"i ...need ...time...would you hold on to the spell until then?" Kim struggled. Ususally, she would have said No but the offer was too tempting.

"Of course,my dear. But i'm not known for my paitence..."

"Three days. Just three days. If i don't give you a reply by then, than the deal is off." Kim gave Jack a definant look.

"Deal. Kim, think fast."And with that she stroked away .

Kim sighed. She did not know what to expect. Her aunt...no kim didn't even know if she was her aunt. Charlotte is scary..and her offer is definately tempting.

"Kim..." Kim flinched,recongising the owner of the voice.

She tried her best to ignore it,trying her best to clean a vase which is obviously clean.

"Kim..." The voice tried again,softer and gentler this time.

"What?" Kim answered irratated.

" erm, i accidentally overheard your conversation with Charlotte." Rachel finger her hair nervously.

Kim snort. One thing her mother wasn't good at is lying, which is why,Kim can't lie too.

"OK,fine,i earsdropped on your i did it bcos i am worried. Your aunt's different."

"Tell me about it." Kim muttered.

Though Kim vaguely remember,the aunt she knows used to have a childish yet cheerful aura around her,now,she was surronded with a dark meancing aura. The bubbly personaitly had completly dissapered.

"Don't agree." Rachel blurt out.

"Huh?"

"Don't agree to Charlotte's offer." Tears was threatening to fall and Rachel did not seem to stop them.

"Rache...l" Kim stop herself from reaching out.

" I lost your father,i don't want to lose you . When your father left,i lost it.I don't know what made me hurt you. I love you kim, i really do.I wouldn't hurt you ...you were always there ,never giving up on me.I took advantage and hurt youeven more. I guess you just had enough of me." She was sobbing uncontrolablly now.

"I..." Kim wanted so much to explain, to explain she was never gone,she's still her daughter, her little kimmy but every time she remembers her mother hitting her and the throwing and and burning of her father's stuff made her hold back.

Her heart harderend.

"Well,i guess you'll have to deal with it." Her cold voice slice through the air.

"Kim, your aunt,she's 'll hurt you." Rachel begged.

"Then i guess that's what make you two sisters." Kim cut off her mother's pleas.

She turned on her heel and walked out.

Kim did not know how long she walked but when she finally snap out of her train of thoughts,she realised,she had walked to Jack's house.

She looked up at the magnificent house that resembles a palace, warm radiant emitting from it every moment. She shook her head, wondering why her family couldn't be filled with joy like Jack's.

She was about to walked away when the door opened.

"Kim." Jack smiled.

"Jack...I ...was...walking ...h..ome." Kim twirled her hair.

"Your home's the other way." Jack smirked.

"Can't i walk the longer way?" Kim replied stubbornly.

"Anyway how do you know i was outside?" Kim asked, refusing to meet Jack's eyes.

"Well, i could hear your love throbbing for me." Jack threw a sly glance.

"JACKSON ANDERSON."

"Im so sorry, my queen." Kim giggled as she watched Jack fail imitating a servant pleading for life.

"That's the smile."

Kim let her gaze fall to the floor.

"Come on!" Jack pulled her, shaking her from her thoughts.

**That was all i remebered from what i was supposed to write. Anyway,i'll try to upload soon. Fill me with yet more ideas!**

**-Kelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Argh. This is so embarrassing. I just realized I typed the wrong thing on the previous chapter.**

**Its supposed to be "Kim gave Charlotte a defiant look.." Phew. Glad I got it off my chest. Now on to the story.**

_Last time:_

_"Kim." Jack smiled._

_"Jack...I ...was...walking ...h..ome." Kim twirled her hair._

_"Your home's the other way." Jack smirked._

_"Can't i walk the longer way?" Kim replied stubbornly._

_"Anyway how do you know i was outside?" Kim asked, refusing to meet Jack's eyes._

_"Well, i could hear your love throbbing for me." Jack threw a sly glance._

_"JACKSON ANDERSON."_

_"Im so sorry, my queen." Kim giggled as she watched Jack fail imitating a servant pleading for life._

_"That's the smile."_

_Kim let her gaze fall to the floor._

_"Come on!" Jack pulled her, shaking her from her thoughts._

Kim POV:

"Where on earth are you bringing me?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Would you be patient kimmy?" Jack smiled but drop his smile into a annoyed look the next moment.

"What was that for?" He asked annoyed, rubbing his head.

" I hate it when people call me Kimmy! "

" I thought you wanted a nickname, like Char." Jack smirked.

My face fell, thoughts wandering back to Charlotte's offer.

"kim…" Jack shook me gently.

" Huh?"

" We're here." He made a gesture to what was in front.

Tears immediately sprung into my eyes as I saw what Jack had in stored for me.

"…Jack…." What lay in front of me was the most beautiful place I ever seen.

Different variety of flowers filled the place. Roses, tulips, sunflowers sprouted all around the place, the fragrance of the flowers filled Kim with warmth she never felt before.

She smiled.

"I overheard your conversation with Grace the other day. Well, how you'd like it? Grandpa bought it down as soon as I found it. Now, its yours." Jack smiled.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Treat it as your early birthday present." Jack flashed his award wining smile.

"Jack…I don't know how or what to say…" I started.

"Why are you so good to me?" Tears threaten to fall.

"You are my best friend, Kim, you're special." Jack chocolate eyes searched for mine.

"Best friend huh." Kim let them pierce through her heart. There was no stopping the tears now.

"Kim.." Jack touched my shoulders.

"are you okay?" He asked worried.

Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

" There's this guy I really like,he's perfect in everyway. He has gotta be cutest boy in the whole school, everyone says we would be together but he had to fall in love with another girl because of her legs. The girl at first did not seem to care but lately she seem to like him too. This guy still seem to like her but he's always so sweet to me and I really don't know what to do. But then everything had to turn out wrong , her relative came to visit and claim she had a way to make the boy fall in love with me. What should I do, Jack?" I turned to look at Jack.

" Wow. Kim. That sounds like a drama to me." Jack smirked but stopped when he saw my serious face.

" I guess I wouldn't try the offer, whatever it was . I wouldn't force love, kim." Jack looked at me meaningfully.

Tears cleared up as I understood what Jack meant. She didn't need 3 days after all. She could give Charlotte an answer right now.


	8. Sorry

**Guys, Really very sorry. This is NOT AN UPDATE. Once again,I'm sorry but even though i know what's Kim's answer, I don't know how to continue. Could you please contribute by giving some ideas. Kim's answer is going to be a NO mainly because she really trusts Jack's opinion. I really want to know how you guys will craft the answer,Please please PM or review to tell me. I will credit you and dedicated the whole story to you and I'm gonna to put you as my new OC, so you're going to be the new character that's going to meet Jack and Kim! Please Review or PM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of All, I want to thank all of those who PM or review for the recent call of help. Thank you Roffogoble1225,AbberzzzCain,Kickin Taylor and emeralgreenlove for reviewing.**

**A shout out to Sharon,Vera,Davis,Thomas and last of all Michael who has been helping me with this story even though we have competition coming up. After reading all your ideas, i have been bombarded with headaches. All of them were so good! I've been suffering from the headache till Davis told me to just include everything inside. We worked out everything, trying every way to include and we finally found it! Davis Smith if you're seeing this, a big thank you to you! I'm dedicating this to ** Roffogoble1225,AbberzzzCain,Kickin Taylor and emeralgreenlove ! I have PM those people and were remarkably surprised as most of them thought that their OC would be paired with Jerry. Seems like after Jack, Jerry seems to be the next sought after guy: This story will be different as i will be exploring and introducing OC's . Do enjoy!****

_****From Last Chapter:  
><strong>**_

_Jack, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Anything."_

_" There's this guy I really like,he's perfect in everyway. He has gotta be cutest boy in the whole school, everyone says we would be together but he had to fall in love with another girl because of her legs. The girl at first did not seem to care but lately she seem to like him too. This guy still seem to like her but he's always so sweet to me and I really don't know what to do. But then everything had to turn out wrong , her relative came to visit and claim she had a way to make the boy fall in love with me. What should I do, Jack?" I turned to look at Jack._

_" Wow. Kim. That sounds like a drama to me." Jack smirked but stopped when he saw my serious face._

_" I guess I wouldn't try the offer, whatever it was . I wouldn't force love, kim." Jack looked at me meaningfully._

_Tears cleared up as I understood what Jack meant. She didn't need 3 days after all. She could give Charlotte an answer right now._

_Kim's POV_

_(The Italic writing belongs to the unknown voices in the house.)(**Bold is Kim's thinking**.)  
><em>I ran,and in deep breathes i came to a halt at my house.

_"I know...But it would..."_

**Why does that voice so familiar?**

_" It would be better if Kim..."_

_"NO! She shouldn't know!"_

**That sounded like Charlotte.**

**Then whose does the other voice belong to?**

_"i don't really.."_

_"wait."_

**Wait? Wait what?**

"Well, Hello Kim." Charlotte's sinister voice came through my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Charlotte at the door.

"Oh. Charlotte. I...I...just came home." I clenched my shirt.

**Argh. I hate lying! **

" Kim..."

**i looked up to see the unknown visitor.**

"Katie?"

A deep frown was seen on the brunette face. Which was unusual .

(AN: the story takes on its usual mode,no thoughts and stuff)

Katie's POV:

"Kim." I managed to choke out.

I plastered a smile on my face, hoping that Kim couldn't see through my bluff.

" oh, Katie it's really you! I thought I was seeing doubles! Or twins! Wait. I'm blabbering again,aren't I?"

i managed a small nod.

"what are you doing here anyway?" Kim asked me .

" duh,to visit you! " I smiled widely trying to cover up my lies.I hate lying. Especially to Kim. Kim is my best best bestfriend! She helped me so many times , now here I am ,lying to her.

"Really? That's so cool, what about the others? Her face gave away signs of hope.

I knew immediately who she was talking about. K4. The four of us,BFFs .

( Flashback)

" katie, you have to go to the party!

"I don't want to. People will laugh at me,mom,seriously a kids party? I snorted.

"it's not a kids party. And you're going. That's final." There was a commanding note to her sentence.

The next moment I know, I'm at the door of the gates to hell.

"Go on in. I'll pick you up later." Mom gave me a smile.

"can't it be earlier ? "

"No,kat,no. Now go in."

I sigh as I walked into the ballroom .

I looked around. Everybody was having fun and mom wasn't kidding. This isn't a kids party. Its a totalteen party! Girls were on the dance floor dancing like mad and boys were everywhere making a hell lot of noise whe never a girl shake her butt.

I shook my head. This is going to be a long night.

Sighing, I walked over to the refreshment table.

I allowed myself some wine.I was about to drink it when I heard a voice.

"I wouldn't ." The voice warned.

I turned around and saw three girls standingbehind me.

The blonde haired girl gestured her head to one of the tables behind the dance floor.

A group of boys were at the table,smirking when they caught my glance. One of the boys whistled and raise his glass towards me.

I cringed at his smile.

"They've been watching you." the blonde spoke again.

"you should have known better to drink at this places." this time the brunette spoke.

"first time here,I suppose."The other brunette spoke.

I nodded slightly.

"Guess so. None of the girls would actually drink drink's spiked." The girl spoke again.

I stared at the bottle in horror.

"thanks, if you didnt warn me,I..." I shook my head at the possible thought.

"Nah. We just don't want to see more girls hurt." The blonde smiled warmly.

"I'm Katie." I introduced myself.

" Crawford. But call me Kim." the blonde shook my hand.

"I'm Karla and this is my sister Kaylie. We are twins." The shorter brunette smiled.

"Twins? Thats cool! I never seen twins before." It seemed easy after that,we became friends instantly.

After the party,we began spending a lot of time together ,talking about boys,clothes,gossip and boys again.

We've been through thick and thin together,helping each other whenever it is needed.

"Hey,Girls."I suddenly piped were doing masks and facial for each other and are lying on Kim's bed.

"Hmm?" Karla answered.

"I was thinking . We should have a group name! Like Lemonade Mouth! Or Big Time Rush!" I excitedly said.

"Kat,you know those names are taken right? Besides, those names can only be used for them and them else can impersonate them,understand?"kaylie scolded.

I had to stiffle a giggle. Kaylie took this things seriously. Tooseriously if you ask me.

" fine. " I groaned.

Wwere silent for a while.

"What about K4?"Kim asked,breaking the silence.

"Ok! I mean the four of us names do start with K, " I nodded vigorously .

I smiled wider when the rest gave their consent.

"Think about what we could do.." I started blabbering .

" Oh shut up Kat." the rest groaned throwing a pillow at my face. Which ofcourse started a war.

I grinned at the memory.

(Endof flashback)

"Katie? " Kim shooked me.

"oh,. I spaced out."

"I was asking what you were doing here? I heard you talking to Her." Kim sneered at the last word.

I turned to look for Charlotte but realized she was gone.

" oh,I was asking her about how much you change all this years.." I lied smoothly.

"You could have just asked me you know," Kim smooth out her hair.

"I know but I want to know more about you, if I ask you it wouldn'thave been much of a surprise."

" Okay, I just... O, never mind. Stay away from her,alright?" Kim stared into my eyes, then looked away, a nochalent look replaced her concern face.I smiled to see the old Kim I know.

"Come on, let's find Karla and Kaylie. They said something about being at Fafphel Phils."

Kim broke into a smile. "Then come on,what are you waiting for? They got the best meatballs. Race you there!"Kim broke into a sprint.

I looked at her retreating figure,and felt like Killing myself a thousand times for betraying her.

**Sorry. It took so long. It suck so much though,don't murder me!Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kay,Kay i know. I'm kinda a jerk. I left the story alone for so long and when it came up,it sucks. I apologize for the poor spelling in the previous chapter. I was using the ipad to type it and it had to auto correct and be a smart alec to guess everything i want to write. Anyway, I want to send another shout out to my best friends Davis and Sharon. Davis and Sharon, " Happy 1st Anniversary!" Today's their dating 1st anniversary. They have been literally begging me to tell that to fan fiction. Anyway glad i got that out.**

**To answer some of your questions, Roffogoble1225: Don't Worry. They will definitely be together,just not so soon:)**

** Hakuna Matata: Yup. I got that from R5. I was listening to their video when i was writing the story thus,the idea:**

**Please review. Nobody reviews my chapter anymore,at least not much. Thanks to all who read and review. So Please review:D,alright? It would make me happy so i would update faster. Oh and please tell of this story to other people,okay? Ask them to read and review:)  
><strong>

**From Last time:**

"Katie? " Kim shooked me.

"oh,. I spaced out."

"I was asking what you were doing here? I heard you talking to Her." Kim sneered at the last word.

I turned to look for Charlotte but realized she was gone.

" oh,I was asking her about how much you change all this years.." I lied smoothly.

"You could have just asked me you know," Kim smooth out her hair.

"I know but I want to know more about you, if I ask you it wouldn'thave been much of a surprise."

" Okay, I just... O, never mind. Stay away from her,alright?" Kim stared into my eyes, then looked away, a nochalent look replaced her concern face.I smiled to see the old Kim I know.

"Come on, let's find Karla and Kaylie. They said something about being at Fafphel Phils."

Kim broke into a smile. "Then come on,what are you waiting for? They got the best meatballs. Race you there!"Kim broke into a sprint.

I looked at her retreating figure,and felt like Killing myself a thousand times for betraying her.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

"Katie?" I shook her out of her trance.

""I was asking what you were doing here? I heard you talking to Her."I sneered at the last word,disgusted.

Katie turned before answering my question.

" oh,I was asking her about how much you change all this years.." I didn't know why but i know she was lying.

"You could have just asked me you know,"Taking a glance at her;she was fidgeting with her hair. Smoothing my hair,i pretended i didn't know that she was lying. I made it a point to ask her about it later.

"I know but I want to know more about you, if I ask you it wouldn'thave been much of a surprise."

" Okay, I just... O, never mind. Stay away from her,alright?" I stared at her,worried she would fell into the witch's trap. Letting a nonchalant look take over,i looked away. I was after all the Great and Almighty Kim Crawford.

Katie smiled.

"Come on, let's find Karla and Kaylie. They said something about being at Fafphel Phils."She smiled wider.

Seeing her goofy smile, I can't help but smile too.

"Then come on,what are you waiting for? They got the best meatballs. Race you there!" I challenged.

* * *

><p>" Argh. I...can't...believe...you won ...again..." I panted heavily when i finally caught up with her.<p>

"Nobody wins Katie." She replied smugly.

"Don't be so sure,sweetie.I can kick your sorry butt up into the galaxy." I growled menacingly.

" She sure can." I turned to the voice.

There,leaning on the door of Faphel Phil's is Jack. And of course,the rest of the gang but all i could notice was Jack.

Jerry and Eddie had a smirk on their face.

"Jack?"

"Kim?" He teased.

We broke into a smile. I stared at his chocolate eyes,hoping to drown in them.

"eh hem. Kim? Care to introduce your pretty friend there?" Jerry interrupted.

"Oh. Katie, This is Jack,Jerry,Eddie and Milton." I gestured to each one of them.

"Guys,this is my best friend from Tennessee,Katie."

"Katie, that's a nice name. If you would do me the honor of going out to a movie and i suppose dinner." Eddie raised a eyebrow.

" Dude,that's not going..." Jerry started.

"I would." Katie smiled.

"You would?" All of us shouted.

I stared at Katie.

"What? He's kinda cute?" Katie said sarcastically.

"Cute,you know,that is a word never meant for Eddie." I raised my eyebrows.

Eddie was about to retort when a high pitched scream echoed throughout the mall.

" KimBerLy!"

I was about to scold the unknown caller when i was enveloped into a deep hug.

"Kimberly! I missed you so much."

"Kar...I can't breathe.." I choked.

"Oops,sorry." Karla pulled back sheepishly.

"Someday,you know,Kim,she would murder you." Kaylie spoke up.

"Kay..." I smiled. She was the person i missed most. Though sarcastic at times, she can be really sweet towards her closest friends.

We hug.

"kim..I miss you." She whispered into my ear.

"I miss you too." I said as i pull away.

"You know,i am getting jealous,Kim,you have hot friends." Jerry smirked yet once again. It was an unsightly sight.

" I'm Jerry. The leader of the Wasabi Warriors. This is the nerd,Milton,The self acclaimed Playah,Eddie, and the karate dude,Jack."

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic way of intoduction.

"Well, thank you ,show off. I'm Kaylie,and this is my sister Karla." Kaylie rolled her eyes.

The guys sniggered at Jerry failed attempt.

" Why don't we go in? We're sort of blocking the way here." Jack pointed out.

We nodded and went in. After we were seated,Jack being the ever gentleman had went to order food.

Me,being the ever so "caring" Kim had to go help.

"So,those are your friends in Tennessee?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

" They are nice." Jack commented.

" Why." I asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

I was now unsure of my decision. Looking at Jack again, I won't want to lose him. Especially not to Donna.

"Why won't you force love?"

"Because i won't want fake love. Force love means they are not true to you. Those are not love. It is fake. " Jack looked straight into my eyes.

"i.." I was unable to speak as i swim in his chocolatey eyes. We leaned closer. Chest touching each other,nose tip linking ,our fingers slowly found it way into each other fingers. Slowly,we leaned in to fill the gap.

**Haha:D Leaving it to end here. Review if you want more:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**IM SO SO SO SORRY! I know i left this chapter alone for a super duper long time but i had reasons! My aunt,who stays in Singapore with her husband was diagnosed with cancer,and my mom being the caring and responsible sister had to flew over there. Don't get me wrong, i absolutely adore my aunt but i didn't want to go to Singapore even though i heard a lot of compliments from there. To my surprise, Singapore's actually super cool! I loved their food, i think it was called laksa... Super delicious. I recommend it. Highly. Anyway because of that trip, i met a new friend and begged her to open a account in FanFiction cause she is also all for Kick! She promised and we're currently in the progress of making it, yes,im still in Singapore. Looks like im going to be here for quite a while. So i decided to write kickin it coming to Singapore! Do tell me what you think about it. I don't want to bore you with my story, Now KICK!**

"So,those are your friends in Tennessee?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

" They are nice." Jack commented.

" Why." I asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

I was now unsure of my decision. Looking at Jack again, I won't want to lose him. Especially not to Donna.

"Why won't you force love?"

"Because i won't want fake love. Force love means they are not true to you. Those are not love. It is fake. " Jack looked straight into my eyes.

"i.." I was unable to speak as i swim in his chocolatey eyes. We leaned closer. Chest touching each other,nose tip linking ,our fingers slowly found it way into each other fingers. Slowly,we leaned in to fill the gap.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV:<br>**

" I'm heading to order food. What do you guys want?" Jack spoke up.

A chorus of 'anything' was heard. As soon as Jack left the table, Kim stood up and followed him.

"Where's Kim going?" Karla asked.

" Buying food." Milton answered nonchalantly.

" But i thought Jack was going to..." Karla raised her eyebrows for a second before nodding in understanding.

The boys smirked.

" They are like glue, yah know. Never separated." Eddie threw a wink in my direction.

I shuddered involuntarily.

"Really? That is so not the Kimberly we know." I smiled.

" So..." Kaylie let her sentence hang.

"So..." Jerry imitated.

" This is awkward." Kaylie gave a shy smile.

Silence ensured. Everybody was back to doing their own things. Jerry and Eddie was arguing on _Aliens?_

Kaylie and Karla were talking about XOXO,the new sensation in the music industry._  
><em>

I don't get what the big deal is. Yeah,their cool but I'm not the fangirl type.

I glanced over to the nerd. He had his head buried in his book. Chemistry. I never had chemistry for chemistry.

Not my thing. Studies? Leave me out.

Bored, i turned to look for Kim and Jack, maybe ...

I was snapped out of my trance when i saw Kim and Jack leaning in.

Are they seriously going to kiss?

I closed my eyes and open them again. They are closer now.

Maybe this is a good thing, if they kissed, it means Jack likes Kim and Kim wouldn't have to accommodate that bitch and i wouldn't have to bear the guiltiness of betraying my best friend.

"Gahhh!" Milton winced in pain. Jack and Kim sprung apart.

Shock reflected in their eyes.

Irritated that they ruined their moment, my eyes moved to them.

Anger burned in my eyes.

"Jerry!" Milton glared at him.

" What? We called you for like a thousand times." Jerry smiled foolishly.

" Actually, you only called him one time." Kaylie pointed out.

"That doesn't mean i can't hit him." Jerry retorted.

Milton snapped his book shut.

Lame. How does Kim enjoy life with them?

I glanced back to Kim. Kim was walking back to the table. Her face red.

"Yo. Kim,what's up." Jerry offered her a hi-fi.

"Where's the food?"

"Kim, you look like a tomato."

"Are you okay?"

Everybody started asking a lot of questions.

"Guys!" I held up my hand to silence their chatter.

Kim gave me a smile and mouthed thanks.

I returned her with a nod.

" Guys,the food is still with Jack-" Kim started.

"What? You have been there for like an hour!" Eddie interrupted Kim.

" For 5mins,Eddie. The queue's long.I-"

" Kim, you look like a tomato." Karla interrupted her again.

" No,i don't." Kim touched her cheeks.

"Is it because Jack flirted with you just now?" I decided to join in the fun.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ah ha! You said yes!" I smirked in victory.

"Yes to what?" A curious Jack asked as he place the tray of food on the table.

"Kim and-" Jerry raised his hand.

"Ow!Kim,that hurts." He said a second later.

"was meant to." Kim glared at Jerry before turning back to Jack.

"Nothing."

"Really? That doesn't seem like it." Jack persistently asked.

" It's nothing. Really."

"Kim, you can't lie to save your life." Jack commented as he took the seat next to Milton.

"Then what you going to do about it?"Kim answered, her voice laced with venom.

Silence once again confronted the table.

" I did not.I'm just saying..." Jack stumbled over his words.

"You know what? It does not matter anyway. I need the washroom." Kim silenced him and walked away."

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

"You know what? It does not matter anyway. I need the washroom." I said and left the table leaving Jack stunned.

Once i reached the washroom,my calm act vanished. Tears stained my light makeup. I can't believe it. We were that close to kissing and then he brushes it off like nothing.

*Flashback*

"So,those are your friends in Tennessee?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

" They are nice." Jack commented.

" Why." I asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

I was now unsure of my decision. Looking at Jack again, I won't want to lose him. Especially not to Donna.

"Why won't you force love?"

"Because i won't want fake love. Force love means they are not true to you. Those are not love. It is fake. " Jack looked straight into my eyes.

"i.." I was unable to speak as i swim in his chocolatey eyes. We leaned closer. Chest touching each other,nose tip linking ,our fingers slowly found it way into each other fingers. Slowly,we leaned in to fill the gap.

**"**Gahhh!" Milton winced in pain.

Embarrassed, we sprung apart.

We avoided each other's eyes.

" Did we just..." I broke the silence.

"Kim...can we don't talk about it? I mean,like forget it. I really don't know what to think..." Jack trailed off,not meeting my eyes.

Not wanting to be seen as the '_girl who is touchy,emotional and clingy.' _I nodded and walked back to the table;face flushed,head in twirl.

*Flashback ends*

Heavier blots of tears streamed down my face.

How can he ask me to forget the almost kiss he gave me.

_'Like you said;almost.'_ An unknown voice spoke to me.

'But it should mean something right? He leaned in too!' I argued with the voice.

'_Desperate measures,Kimberly. He just broke up with his girlfriend,didn't he?' It countered argued._

'It was 5months ago!' I snapped at the voice.

_'Maybe he stills remember her, that girl,Donna... has super sexy legs,doesn't she? Boys go for sexy ladies. You might be a wee little sexy but you definitely aren't a lady.' The voice stated._

I sighed heavily; it was right. I wasn't a lady. I mean which lady does karate,oh and threaten her friends whenever necessary. Why would Jack like a girl like me?

He wouldn't. He would rather have girls with supermodel legs. A lady who can't fight back, who would stay under his protection,especially since he had a hero complex.

Jackson Anderson would never like Kimberly Crawford.

**Ok. Sorry. To leave it here is terrible. I have to leave. Do review or PM me to tell me ideas to improve or you can just interject ideas on how you would want this story to turn and, XoXO is this music band in Singapore my friend is in,they are really great! They are going to post their very first composed song with them singing on Youtube!. I will keep you posted. Until then,review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. I'm back. This is gonna be short update. I just found out. The cancer cells has miraculously shrunk and it can be kept undercontrols so I'm leaving back to L.A in a few weeks the story,I don't know if it's getting boring but my reviews are getting lesser. Tell me if you think the story is really getting more boring and do give me ideas:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or Yale or anything that has copyright infringement. I do own Charlotte but Katie,Karla and Kaylie belongs to their own owners:)**

_Last on Aunt Charlotte_

_Heavier blots of tears streamed down my face._

_How can he ask me to forget the almost kiss he gave me._

_'Like you said;almost.' An unknown voice spoke to me._

_'But it should mean something right? He leaned in too!' I argued with the voice._

_'Desperate measures,Kimberly. He just broke up with his girlfriend,didn't he?' It countered argued._

_'It was 5months ago!' I snapped at the voice._

_'Maybe he stills remember her, that girl,Donna... has super sexy legs,doesn't she? Boys go for sexy ladies. You might be a wee little sexy but you definitely aren't a lady.' The voice stated._

_I sighed heavily; it was right. I wasn't a lady. I mean which lady does karate,oh and threaten her friends whenever necessary. Why would Jack like a girl like me?_

_He wouldn't. He would rather have girls with supermodel legs. A lady who can't fight back, who would stay under his protection,especially since he had a hero complex._

_Jackson Anderson would never like Kimberly Crawford._

* * *

><p>Jerry's POV:<p>

My eyes snapped opened. Face flushed with fear,still trembling from the nightmare I had earlier.

Sweat trickled down my face,onto my shoulders before seeping in the bed. Sighing,I sat up. My bed was damp as usual.

' When. When will it stop.' It didn't come out as a question. Cause I know it won't stop. Not anytime now that is.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

Refusing to let the sun win again,I closed my eyes shut. Unwilling to wake up to greet the day. Unwilling to face Jack. Unwilling to face Charlotte. Today was the day where I decide where my future path would be like. The day where I decide for my happiness.

The last two days past in a blur. I was like a living zombie roaming the halls of Seaford. Concerned gestures were ignored. Food and drinks,I had little.

I, Kimberly Crawford was confused. And that was what that bothers. I was never confused. I'm always sure of my desicions but now I'm not so sure.

Realising I'm never gonna win,I heaved heavily in defeat and sat up,getting ready for school.I had till sundown to make my desicion.

To decide my happiness. With a new level of confidence, I march to the washroom determined to let this be the best day ever.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

Taking a deep breath,I opened the doors of Seaford High School. I was immediately met with a chorus of 'Hi's' or 'You look better today'.

Returning each greeting with a smile,I walked to my locker. I was surprised to see the gang waiting for me. Milton as usual was reading his Chemistry book but this time he had Karla with him. They were in a debate about atoms?Oh. Wait. I rather not know. Katie was Rolling her eyes at Eddie's joke. Eddie can never impress a girl. And Katie was hard to crack. I glanced briefly at them again before letting my eyes do its usual routine; finding Jack. My heart broke at the sight of Jack and Kaylie. They look like the best couple ever in history.I mean,Kaylie was the prettiest girl I known,she was even prettier than Donnaif I may say and Jack,was Jack. The cutest heartthrob Seaford had ever experienced. I tore my sight away from them and found Jerry. eventhough he had his goofy smile plastered on his face, he seemed different. Panda eyes bagged under his usually round bright eyes. Shoulders were slouched slightly,unlike his confident posture. Fear struck me. No. This couldn't be happening. No. Not now. Jerry was showing the symptoms . Jerry lifeless eyes met mine. He gave me a slight shake of his head. I nodded in understanding and gave him a look that said' We'll talk later' .All traces of weariness or unhappiness were wiped away from my face as I approached the group.

" Hi Kim." Katie smile brightly.

"Hi Kat" I smile as I turn the combination dial on my locker.

"So ,Kim." Milton drawled out.

"So..." I raised my eyebrows.

" You looked better today." Jack commended offhandedly .

"Erm,thanks?" It came out more scarstic than I thought it would ,Jack didn't seem to mind.

Katie,Kaylie and Karla avoided my eyes while the gang simply just look at Jack as if he was about to give a speech.

"Spill it." I broke the silence again.

" Kim... We got something to tell you." Eddie turned to Jack.

" And?"

Jack took a deep breath.

" Kim, remember the school we all applied to?"

" L.A International School? Ya duh. Katie,Karla and Kaylie applied too." I shrugged nochantly.

" you remembered our oath on how we are going to further pursue our studies there together?" Jack still avoid my eyes.

" Well yeah. It offer all of us our ideal choices for college so we made that oath."

" Well, we didn't get in. But! The good thing is Milton and Karla got a transfer acceptance letter into Yale. Kaylie and Katie got into the University of High Arts which is in Paris and Jack got accepted to SKYH,the best karate school in Japan. I got into Citilobez,it's in France."Jerry spoke up.

" Wait. Let me get this straight. You guys made a second option road and sent acceptance letter into other well known colleges without telling me?"

"We weren't sure if we would get accepted into L.A.I.S . It's a very hard school to get into. So we planned a second option. Plus, I find that me going to Yale can expand my knowledge." Milton fumbled over his words.

"So this became another Kim's plan thing. If you didn't want to go to L.A.I.S you can tell me. You guys planned a second way out without telling me." I interruptted Milton with a harsh tone.

" We just didn't want to hurt your feelings. You seem so happy talking about it." Eddie blurted out.

" But now,I'm not happy. I forced my friends to go to the same college with me without thinking about their feelings. It's till 2months later till I know that actually my friends have already made other plans without me. That they dont actually like my idea. Everybody's going on their own way. All spread out over the world. U know what? We can tour the world like this. Oh wait. I forgot. I'm going to be stuck at San Jose cos I didn't plan a second way out because I thought if we didn't get accepted at least everyone would be together. But I was wrong. You guys had to prove me wrong. The first ever time Kim Crawford was wrong had to be when we decide the turning point of our lives. Senior Year. I guess I would be the only senior left when all of you come back all accomplished and successful. I'll be the old elderly senior. Still waiting for her friends to tell her that it's okay that you are not successful when it's not.I will still be here in SanJose listening to all of your lies." I huffed heavily and slammed the locker door before walking away,tears streaming down my cheeks.

**So how was it ? Please Review. I need review to write cause they give me inspiration :) This is just an intro to Jerry's problem, so next chapter or the next next would say of his problem. I'm also giving you all a quiz to guess his problem. The first one who get it right will win a chance to cowrite the plot of the story:D And yes, Kim knows of Jerry's problem. There will also be problems surfacing with Milton ,Eddie, Jack,Katie,Kaylie and Karla. So stay tuned.**

**Please review cause if nobody review it means it's boring and I will take it down if it bores you gUys. **

**Love,**

**KellyDR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. My story has lesser and lesser reviews! 1 review? Im upset. But thank you Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA for being there for me. So this story dedicated to you. Please review,please. I beg you: I'm also trying out a new way of writing. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>

_Last on Aunt Charlotte  
><em>

_"So this became another Kim's plan thing. If you didn't want to go to L.A.I.S you can tell me. You guys planned a second way out without telling me." I interruptted Milton with a harsh tone._

_" We just didn't want to hurt your feelings. You seem so happy talking about it." Eddie blurted out._

_" But now,I'm not happy. I forced my friends to go to the same college with me without thinking about their feelings. It's till 2months later till I know that actually my friends have already made other plans without me. That they dont actually like my idea. Everybody's going on their own way. All spread out over the world. U know what? We can tour the world like this. Oh wait. I forgot. I'm going to be stuck at San Jose cos I didn't plan a second way out because I thought if we didn't get accepted at least everyone would be together. But I was wrong. You guys had to prove me wrong. The first ever time Kim Crawford was wrong had to be when we decide the turning point of our lives. Senior Year. I guess I would be the only senior left when all of you come back all accomplished and successful. I'll be the old elderly senior. Still waiting for her friends to tell her that it's okay that you are not successful when it's not.I will still be here in SanJose listening to all of your lies." I huffed heavily and slammed the locker door before walking away,tears streaming down my cheeks._

* * *

><p>Karla breathe heavily. She closed her eyes for a moment,allowing herself to absorb the recent events in her new school. Kim. Kimberly Crawford. How she love the individual. Don't be mistaken,Karla isn't homosexual,she just love Kim as a very good friend. She mentally blamed herself. Now, that she thought about it, they were very selfish. They planned another route to college without Kim. In their defense, they always thought Kim would get accepted,I mean, the interview seemed very pleased with Kim. On the other hand, the interviewer seemed disgusted with her. It seem to be that case with the rest of the warriors she had asked when she found out about their application. So it came to be no surprise when they were rejected. Karla were rather shocked when she found Kim wasn't accepted. The warriors thought it was an honest mistake and all of them went to appeal for Kim but were harshly ushered out before they could even talk to the headmaster. Katie could remember Kim's face when they broke the news to her. She was devastated. Kim never showed her emotions to anyone openly. Kim had believed it was weak to showcase her head cheerleader, she always say,It was important to stay upbeat and popular. Crying wasn't going to help. That day. That day. Sadness was written all over her face.<p>

Katie looked up at Kim's house. Charlotte's house,now. Kim rarely ever come back,now ever since Charlotte moved in. The aura vibrated from the house sent shivers down her spine. Cold and hard. Bloody even. Guilt rippled through her body. Kim Crawford was her best friend. She is still. But in the future? Katie didn't think Kim would ever forgive her. Taking in a deep breath she pushed the door opened. Prepared. She had changed. Katie had changed a lot. Even she herself have noticed that. You can't blame her though. A failed relationship. A broken family. All this changed her. She was not her usual open,cheerful self. She built up walls around herself to keep people away so they wouldn't get hurt. That didn't fool the rest of K4 and it definitely wouldn't fool Kim.

Kaylie glanced at Kim. They were in French. Kim loves french but today she seemed offbeat. She can't help feeling that this was all her fault. Even though, she didn't exactly like French,Kim had convinced her to take classes with her. She sighed,remembering her last conversation with Kim. It had been before class. It didn't exactly went well. She decided to listen to the teacher. désolé, the teacher was saying. désolé was the word Kaylie felt like saying to Kim. Kim,désolé.

Milton could feel the tension in the air. Kim wasn't at practice again. Nobody felt like practicing without Kim. She gave them energy,without her it was like they are missing part of a puzzle piece and that often got Milton frustrated. Now, he felt it. Frustration. He was truly frustrated. He looked around. Gloomy faces hung in the dojo. It was as if they were attending a funeral. Milton hated it. He truly hated the fact that Kim wasn't here. And he hated even more the fact that he was part of the reason why Kim was angry.

Jerry,for once wasn't confused. He was clear. Very clear about what happened. Kim Crawford was what happened. His head still throbbed from the nightmare. Now that Kim was gone,he had no one to talk to. He was in pain. Yes, Jerry Martinez was in pain. He had kept a low profile now, he had lessened his pranks and he actually started doing his homework but he kept it to a limit so none of the warriors will suspect anything. That hadn't gone well with Kim. He knew she realized when her eyes met with his that morning. To even think about that faithful morning brought Jerry shuddering. Jerry didn't like to see anyone upset. Now Kim was upset and Jerry wasn't that happy about it.

Eddie munched on his meatballs. He was trying not to make a fuss. He missed Kim. He knew everyone else did to. He just wanted Kim to be back and he was willing to get beaten up by Marge for it. Or even eat the cafeteria food so that Kim would come back. The meatballs tasted disgusting now. Eddie only ate the meatballs to spite Kim,he knew Kim hated meatballs. Kim was right. The King's meatballs were disgusting. It was luck that Jerry actually found out that he was a criminal before anything bad happened. Eddie didn't know why The King's meatball are still on sale, It was tasteless,disgusting and dry. Gosh, now Eddie sound like Kim. Eddie made a mental note to admit to Kim that meatballs are disgusting. That was if they ever see Kim again.

Jack was sad. Sad was the wrong word. Without Kim,these few days was terrible. He is in pain. He didn't know why he asked Kim to forget the kiss. He didn't know why his affection for Kim was fading. He desperately trying to hold on to the memory. Memories of Kim. It was as if he knew he was going to lose her. He remembered why he and Donna broke up. Donna found out Jack held a torch for Kim and Donna graciously broke up to grant Jack the favor,giving them her best wishes. He wanted so much to be with Kim. He wanted to hold her. To whisper in her ears "I Love You", that was impossible now that Kim was angry with them. Jack Anderson want Kim Crawford. Very badly.

Kim walked out of the car. She was miserable. Memories of the warriors and K4 came flooding back. She loved them a lot so this decision have to be made. She had to leave so that they wouldn't get hurt. She hated Charlotte. She wished she could have hit harder the fist time they met so maybe she could drop dead or having a concussion would help. She wished she didn't listen to Charlotte the first time they talked. She wished she had never met Charlotte. She had to leave now. Leave everything.

"Friends, forgive me." Kim said as she walked into the custom,giving Seaford a last look.

**So this chapter was lame but it was to tell you of their strong friendship and Jack fading love for Kim. Next chapter will be up. Jerry's problem will go into more detail and Milton and Eddie's problem will be introduced first hand. Please Review. I love reviews. Please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_OK. I really want to thank those who reviewed. You make my day:)_**

**_emeralgreenlove: Thank you for telling me of the problems in the story,i will try to rectify it. Sorry i forgot to mention, Jack and Kim are 18 in this story. If there are any other questions that troubles you in this story,do tell me. Another thing is,i'm very sorry if i got off topic,its just that my chapters are short so it seemed like im not concentrating on Charlotte. Either way,my apologies. I hope this chapter make up for it._**

**_Flubber Butt Buddies Foreva: Super thank you! You reviewed for most of my chapters,for that I'm most grateful:) Thank you for your support. Thank you,again:) You're the best_**

**_miranda c: Thank you for giving me the honor of getting the first ever review from you:D I hope the story turns out the way you like it:_**

**_lovinbooks10: I will try to make the chapters longer,i promise:) Thanks for reviewing anyway:D_**

**_Love all of those who reviewed3 For Chapter 11, i realized lovinbooks10 also reviewed, so thank you:D Now on to the story._**

_Last on Aunt Charlotte_

_Kim walked out of the car. She was miserable. Memories of the warriors and K4 came flooding back. She loved them a lot so this decision have to be made. She had to leave so that they wouldn't get hurt. She hated Charlotte. She wished she could have hit harder the fist time they met so maybe she could drop dead or having a concussion would help. She wished she didn't listen to Charlotte the first time they talked. She wished she had never met Charlotte. She had to leave now. Leave everything._

_"Friends, forgive me." Kim said as she walked into the custom,giving Seaford a last look._

* * *

><p>Charlotte could only gloat over her success. She sipped her champagne and smiled. Everything's going perfectly. Although her previous plan didn't work,her devious mind always find a way out. Kim Crawford.<p>

"Kimberly Anne Crawford,you are going hell." She laughed viciously.

* * *

><p>Milton Krupnick sighed. He was tired of all the drama. Kim's gone. Kimberly was gone. Like the wind. Truman had saw her go in the airport with her luggage. Truman had became their friend. Sort of. He has indeed matured from the last incident where he threatened Eddie to play pranks on the gang. He was different from before but Milton had his doubts. Not about Truman but about Kim. He knew Kim. Kim wouldn't just leave. She's responsible and no matter how upset she is Kim would never ever just leave without a word. Kim must have left word for someone. Someone Kim herself would trust. Someone like her childhood friend. He stood up,almost immediately as he spotted the subject. Milton's wide array of Sherlock Holmes collection has provided Milton with a 'detective sense' and he sensed that something was wrong. Detective Milton wasn't gonna let it off.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerry clutched the paper tightly. His hands were trembling. He was afraid. His eyes swept around the area,scanning for any sign of familiar identity. He found none. He walked in the library. He shuddered as the cool air hit him. It's been ages since he last came in here. Time where things were much more,Jerry would describe, real. Things changed ever since they ventured into High School. Ever since then,things start to become a wee little not real. He had to put up a strong front so as to fit in. Jerry gingerly placed the paper on the table. The librarian looked up and raised her eyebrows.<p>

"Jerry Martinez, what a surprise." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Eddie looked at the dojo. He wondered why he even decided to come for practice. Nobody will come anyway. He pushed open the doors. The dojo was lighted;he wasn't surprised. He wanted it to be that way,he knew that Rudy would be there and he desperately needed to talk to him. Rudy had been like a big brother to Eddie and he needed his advice. Eddie walked across the mats,his footsteps heavy.<p>

"Rudy?" He called. No answer.

" Rudy?" He called once more as he stepped in his office. Silence once again greeted him.

Eddie heard a creak in the boy's lockers. His eyes glanced towards the direction. Eddie tiptoe along the edges of the mat. Years at Mrs King's have help in the discreetness. In a distance not far from the dojo , piercing screams were heard coming from the dojo.

* * *

><p>Jack threw his phone on his bed. His countless attempts on contacting Kim has prove to be fruitless. Kim was bent on avoiding them and there was nothing he could do about it. His closed his eyes and lay on the bed,his head reliving the encounter he just had with Charlotte.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Jackie poo..." A shrilled voice reached out to him_

_"Char?"_

_"yes,its me,char." She giggled._

_"Where's Kim?"_

_"Kimberly's gone back to Tennessee,a better offer came out for her."_

_" A better offer?"_

_" Ya know,girls. Beautiful love stories. Romeo and Juliet. Girl meets Boy. Boy meets girl. And trala! L.O.V.E_

_" Ya know,they both died in the end." I replied mocking her tone._

_"Hahaha. Nice joke,Jackie." She punched my arm._

_"That was not a joke." _

_" Of course it is, Kimberly would never have such fortune of meeting good guys." _

_"Kim will always meet nice guys."_

_" And you count Ricky and Brody's incident in Nice?"_

_"..."_

_" I thought so. Kim's just another ugly little duckling that longs to become a beautiful swan but sadly in reality will never be."_

_Anger swarmed through me and i threw a punch at her face._

_"...How..." I struggled to released myself from her grasp._

_"Jackie poo, don't do that again.." She whispered in my ear._

_" I'm not Jackie!" My fist flew again._

_" You know you probably shouldn't have done that."Charlotte said monotonously and twisted my arm,flipping me in the process._

_Flashback ends_

Jack rubbed his arm,pained from the attack. Who is this Charlotte? Who the hell is she?

* * *

><p>The last few days had gone and past. Karla couldn't think. She came all the way from Tennessee to be with her best friend but now nobody know where the Crawford's are. Confused was what she is now. She was very confused of the happenings in Seaford. Katie's been acting weird. Kaylie's not studying. That would usually freak Karla out as Kaylie studies. A LOT. But now? Karla didn't know what to do. Everything's going wrong and it wouldn't stop. Karla knew,it wouldn't stop till Kimberly returns.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Jerry is hiding something and Milton is on it. Someone was heard screaming in the dojo. And,Jack, had fought with Charlotte. The drama never ends! Review to tell me what you think!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you Flubber Butt Buddies Foreva and lovinbooks10 for reviewing. 2 reviews, but i appeciate those who did reviewed, favourited or alerted my story:) **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kickin It or Big Time Rush but that's on my Christmas wish list every year:/**

_Last on Aunt Charlotte_

_The last few days had gone and past. Karla couldn't think. She came all the way from Tennessee to be with her best friend but now nobody know where the Crawford's are. Confused was what she is now. She was very confused of the happenings in Seaford. Katie's been acting weird. Kaylie's not studying. That would usually freak Karla out as Kaylie studies. A LOT. But now? Karla didn't know what to do. Everything's going wrong and it wouldn't stop. Karla knew,it wouldn't stop till Kimberly returns._

* * *

><p>Katie gripped her fingers tightly. Tears wouldn't stop falling. Mixed feelings were swimmingin her. Heavier sobs were heard from her.<p>

" Will you shut up?" A irritated voice piped up.

"NO! How can you do that to Kim?" Katie voice cracked.

" I did all that for you,sweetie." Charlotte's voice softened; her high heels clanked in the empty halls,walking towards Katie.

" Oh,come on sweetie. Look at me." Katie glanced up at Charlotte.

"We've been through this,darls,this people they will harm me. Before they harm me and you,i must replace them." Charlotte slender fingers wiped Katie's tears.

" They are my friends,they wouldn't hurt you. Especially Kim,she helped me. A Lot!" Katie begged.

" Please don't harm them. Please,i beg you." Katie was already on her knees.

Charlotte heart broke at the sight of Katie. Katie was the gem of her since,her other daughter left the world.

" Please,Charlotte. Please." Katie was still begging.

"Let them go. Please."

Charlotte head hurt. The memories just came back,stabbing her,each one hurt more than the other.

_Flashback_

_"Gran,please,please,please believe me. I didn't break it,Rachel did it." The little girl begged the old lady on the rocking chair._

_"Rachel? She's your aunt. Show respect! If Aunt Rachel broke it,she would have admitted it,she's an responsible adult." The old granny shirek._

_"I saw it. I saw her knock it over on accident. I'm not lying!" The girl's face was now tear streaken._

_A defeaning sound soon filled the room._

_"How dare you continue to lie!" The granny now had her wrinkled fingers over the girl's cheek. The little girl held her cheek,tears had stop flowing._

_" I'm not lying!" She stood up definately. _

_" The vase was a million dollars worth,it was a gift from your grandad. Now it's in a million pieces,thanks to you!" The gran held her hand over her heart,she turned to the lady behind the curtain._

_"You! You are cursed. You this cursed ducking. You brought nothing but shame into this family. What have i done to you that you have to ask your daughter to break the last gift your father gave me?" The old gran held up her fingers in accusation._

_The lady could only hung her head in shame. No words escaped her mouth. Her daughter stood up infront of her._

_"Don't scold mummy! She didn't ask me to do anything,you old witch!" The little girl had caught the attention of the people in the room._

_Collective gasps were heard._

_" What did you say?" The old gran big eyes bulged out._

_"You are a WITCH!" The girl screamed at the gran._

_" OK," The old gran stood up and walked to the cupboard and took out a leather belt._

_"I'm a witch,right? I'm going to show you how witch work." The gran raised the belt up in the air and started hitting the child._

_The little girl's painful screams echoed throughout the house,the young lady could only stand and watch her daughter suffer._

_The lady's heart broke at every whip. She knew if she intervened now,she will only bring more pain for her daughter._

_The screams soon grew softer until it stopped completely. The gran held the girl and threw her limp body on the floor._

_"Useless girl. Like your mother." The gran walked out of the room on that note._

_The limp girl on the floor made no movement or sounds. Her mother run up to her._

_"Darling,are you alright? Sweetie,answer me." Silence was heard._

_'Darling?" THe lady shook her daughter more violently now,panic rose rapidly in her._

_"Baby,answer me! Someone call the ambulance! Call now! Baby,please." The lady was pratically begging now._

_The mother held the limp body close to her until the ambulance arrived._

_She sat on the floor,awaiting for the arrival of her daughter. THey have been in the operating room for 2 hours. _

_The light went off and the lady stood up immediately._

_"Doctor,my daughter." _

_"I'm sorry,she's gone."The doctor took a deep breadth before continuing._

_"How can you cause your daughter hurt? Don't you know she have a weak heart? She can..."_

_The lady was flustered. " A weak heart? What do you mean? Nobody told me."_

_"We did. The last time she came for checkup,we mentioned it. We also recommended immediate treatment but the guardian refused..."_

_"Guardian? Who?"_

_The doctor sighed,the lady had interuptted him for the second time._

_"Yes,the guardian.60-65 years of age."_

_" Isit a woman?"  
>"If i'm correct,her name was...Anna..Anna.."<em>

_"Anna Beads?" The lady was now trembling._

_"Yes,Anna Beads. Mrs Beads,are you alright?" The doctor looked at her worried._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Ok,i'll be going. The body will be sent to the mortunary before any procedure is carried out."_

_The lady could only nod her head. Anna Beads. Her mother. Why would she do this?_

_Why would she keep the conditon of Jasmin from her. Why would that old gran not tell her of such an important event._

_Only one answer fitted the bill,the old gran wanted Jasmin dead. She planned all of this. She asked Rachel to break the vase and pushed the blame to her daughter. So she could hit Jasmin. The old gran would have known that the weak heart wouldn't be able to take such torture. The old gran wanted her Jasmin dead. And she gotten her goal. The next death might be herself. NO. She couldn't let that couldn't let Jasmin die such a wrongful death. She will avenge her daughter._

_End of Flashback._

"No." Charlotte facial expression harderened. All traces of remorse or pitiness were removed.

"They must die. Rachel must feel the pain. She must feel the pain of her daughter in pain. Then she will now how it's like to lose her daughter."

"Rachel did not cause Jasmin's death!" Katie screamed at her.

"If she never listened to the old witch,Jasmin wouldn't have died. Now, the tables are turned. Rachel will feel the pain of losing her daughter. That would make her think twice about harming my daughter ever again. No one will harm my daughter! NO ONE!" Charlotte wild eyes stared down at Katie.

Katie could feel fear rippling through her bones. She knew she was in Trouble. Big Trouble.

**Ok,this chapter was just telling you about Charlotte's history. The real reason why she wanted to hurt Kim. So it's just a filler,next chapter will be up soon:) Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all. I'm back. I kinda lost interest in this story but i will finish it,don't worry. For those who reviewed,favorite or alerted it,thanks again:D I wrote a new story called: XOXO- Darkness Regins. It's a supernatural story so go check it out! I also changed my mind bout this story cause of this recent reviewer MissMillionaire1, she almost made me cry with her review. thanks a lot:D I also want to thank G.M.I.R , Flubber Butt Buddies Foreva and Jennyrocksyourworld for reviewing chapter 15. I love you all so so so much:D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I so do not own kickin it, although it could be the perfect gift, my bdae's on the 24th of July is you know what i mean...  
><strong>

_Last on Aunt Charlotte:**  
><strong>_

_"No." Charlotte facial expression hardened. All traces of remorse or pitiness were removed._

_"They must die. Rachel must feel the pain. She must feel the pain of her daughter in pain. Then she will now how it's like to lose her daughter."_

_"Rachel did not cause Jasmin's death!" Katie screamed at her._

_"If she never listened to the old witch,Jasmin wouldn't have died. Now, the tables are turned. Rachel will feel the pain of losing her daughter. That would make her think twice about harming my daughter ever again. No one will harm my daughter! NO ONE!" Charlotte wild eyes stared down at Katie._

_Katie could feel fear rippling through her bones. She knew she was in Trouble. Big Trouble._

* * *

><p>The lady looked up and smiled.<p>

" So Jerry? What are you doing here?"

Jerry pushed the paper towards her and offered her a weak smile.

Only one word was needed.

"Kim."

* * *

><p>Milton took down his sunglasses. The library? Are you serious? Jerry Martinez NEVER goes to the library. Well,unless there are hot chicks in there. Milton moved closer and ran behind a pot of plants. He continued looking as Jerry push a piece of paper towards the lady. Jerry looked terrified which was weird as Jerry is never scared. Milton could not tear his eyes away. He saw the lady gestured for Jerry to follow her. He followed them till they went into a yellow door behind the library. Milton tried the door and found that it was locked.<p>

He sighed as he walked out. Jerry was officially weird. He did two impossible things in a day. Going to a library? And being Afraid? Milton looked at the door again, wondering the secrets behind it.

* * *

><p>Eddie pushed open the doors and what he saw next scarred him for the rest of his life.<p>

The scream escaped from his mouth, encouraging the subject to scream too.

" What are you doing here, Eddie?"

" Can you put on some clothes before talking?" Eddie covered his eyes and walked out to the dojo.

A while later, Rudy came out in his GI.

He cleared his throat.

" Just so we're clear, Eddie. What you saw in the lockers..."

" I will not talk about it again." Eddie faced Rudy.

"That's a relieve. What are you doing here anyway?

" I wanted to talk about Kim..." He turned to face Rudy again before continuing

" And about why you were dancing in the lockers, naked?" Disgust were evident in Eddie's face.

* * *

><p>Kaylie frowned at her phone for what seemed to be like the hundredth time and Kim still didn't replied. She clutched her head in pain. Crying doesn't help the headache but Kaylie couldn't help but cry. What she did was wrong and she know it. She didn't know how to go round about it but she felt awful. She closed her eyes and fell into the chair beside her. On her desk lies photos and photos of K4. Friends. Kaylie smiled, just a bit. K4 was the only friends she had and Kim had always been the one there. The wrecked Prom dress. The annoying sister. The piling stress. Kaylie knew, Kim was there all along. Determination gripped her. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.<p>

" Kaylie, what a surprise." Kaylie could hear the smile in the sinister voice.

" I need to talk."

" Of course. You will. I've been expecting you. You called earlier than what i expected. Do you want to meet at four then?"

Kaylie glanced at the clock. 3pm.

The she frowned.

" You do not tell me what to do."

A silence was heard before a deep breath was heaved.

" Of course. Kaylie. What time do you want then?"

"4 would be okay."

Kaylie heard a sharp intake of breath and she smiled.

Kaylie swear that the girl was trying her very best to keep her composure.

"Yes of course,. See you then."

" I will see you." Kaylie let a small smirked danced on her lips before she grimaced and continued.

" We WILL meet." Kaylie emphasized.

She cut of the connection abruptly, happy that she had just sort of trolled her.

* * *

><p>Karla turned the key and pushed the doors open. Empty. It wasn't like she expected anything anyway. She had come back to the Crawford's residence for days now and she didn't find anything. She sighed as she walked up to Kim's bedroom. The door creaked as she opened it. The familiar sense of Kim floated back. Strangely, this was where she thought she could feel Kim. She flopped onto the soft bed. This bed was the same as the bed in Tennessee, Kim refused to go without the bed. She claimed that it has magical powers as it brought them together. Karla eyes filled. Tears threatened to fall and Karla didn't try to stop it. The tears fall freely off her face and onto the bed. Kim loved them and trusted them so much but all she did was to destroy that trust. Karla wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Gossiping. Talking about cute boys. Dragging Kim to shopping. Where everything was not so... uptight. Not so suffocating. She knew only one person could solve this. The person who started it all.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerry came out of the yellow doors, his face flushed.<p>

"JERRY!" Milton screeched from behind him.

Jerry jumped.

"Milty! What are you doing!" He paused and asked again.

"Were you following me?"

" What! NO! Why would i do..."

Jerry looked at Milton.

" . I was. If you have nothing to hide. you shouldn't be scared."

" I never said i was scared." Jerry stated monotone.

" Why did you go to the library?" Milton asked.

" To study?"

" Yeah, right. Jerry Martinez studying." Milton snorted.

Jerry was about to answer when pearls of laughter were heard from behind him.

" Jerry. Studying? " He laughed again.

Irritated, Jerry turned around.

" Yeah, right Eddie. What are you doing here."

" I went to look for Rudy and we came up with a list of where Kim might go." Eddie smiled.

" Really?" Jerry and Milton rushed to Eddie excitedly.

Milton unscrolled the paper.

" Tennessee." Was the only word.

" There's only one word." Milton dropped the paper.

" Don't you think that's where Kim would go? I mean it's her hometown." Eddie smiled yet again.

" She's not there. " Another voice cut through their conversation.

All three boys turned to look at him.

" JACK!"

" What do you mean she's not there? And where have you been these two days?" Eddie frowned.

" I went to Tennessee. She's not there." Jack had a grim expression.

Silence hung over the boys.

" You know.. maybe we..." Milton started but he was cut off by the screeching of tires.

The van stopped beside them and four masked and jumped out.

Before they could do anything, The man jumped behind the van and threw a ball at the boys.

Eddie smirked." A ball? That's not gonna hurt us."

" Eddie, that's not a ball. Its gas. Guys run..." Milton voice was muffled as all of them fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kaylie stopped infront of the door. She heaved a sigh. In truth, she was terrified. Her sweaty palms were already an indication.<br>Kim. She told herself. That's all that matters. She was about to knock the door when a voice interrupted her.

" Kaylie? What are you doing here?"

" Karla?"

Both of the girls stood silent as realization washed over them.

They have both been tricked.

The door screeched open.

" Arh. Both of you are here, come. Come in." Karla and Kaylie looked at each other before going in.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished chapter16! Yay. Drama's building up! Whoosh. Review to tell me yopur opinion! :):)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_Last on Aunt Charlotte_

_Kaylie stopped infront of the door. She heaved a sigh. In truth, she was terrified. Her sweaty palms were already an indication. Kim. She told herself. That's all that matters. She was about to knock the door when a voice interrupted her._

_" Kaylie? What are you doing here?"_

_" Karla?"_

_Both of the girls stood silent as realization washed over them._

_They have both been tricked._

_The door screeched open._

_" Arh. Both of you are here, come. Come in." Karla and Kaylie looked at each other before going in._

* * *

><p>Kaylie held a shaky breath. Tears threathening to fall. Karla and her were tricked. They were foolish enough to believe, and now, they betrayed Kim. Together.<p>

She looked at her friend beside her. Her eyes were rimmed red. Tears was evidently falling. Kaylie had to bit back another urge to cry. Karla never cried. Not around people anyway. Kaylie tore her eyes away. Karla must really be hurting. She was hurting. It felt like someone stabbed her heart with a 14 inch knife and left it there,not bothering to take it out. She turned her attention to her guide. They have walked through at least 18 hallways and it doesn't seemed like the guide slowing down anytime.

" Erm... Where are...we going?" Kaylie asked. She was surprised at her nervousness. Kaylie was never nervous. Kaylie felt Karla's eyes on her, watching her. She pushed it away and stared at the guide.

" You are going to see Mistress." The guide replied coldly.

Kaylie sighed again as they walked through another hall. The guide took them through yet another hall and turned abruptly to the left before stopping in front of a door. The door was gold plated. Sliver dragons were carved on the sides like guards watching for intruders. A red phoenix took up the middle the the door. Its black and red orbs seemed to stare into Kaylie's soul. Kaylie shivered. She felt a arm wrap around her shoulder. Comforting her.

The guide knocked on the door thrice.

" Come in."

The guide opened the door and beckoned them in. Kaylie and Karla stepped in. The door closed behind them. Both of them turned behind, momentarily frightened.

" Relax. You guys are safe." A familiar voice said from behind them.

Kaylie froze at the voice and Karla let out a small cry.

" Katie." Karla uttered.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Jack eyes snapped open and he shot up.<p>

" Jack, relax." Milton spoke up.

" Where are we?" Jack asked.

" We don't know. The last think we all remembered was the Seaford mall." Eddie's tired face worried Jack.

" Are you guys alright?" Concern was evident in his voice.

" We will be. You don't look well yourself." Jerry's cold voice shocked Jack. Jerry was always so chirpy. He's like lifeless now.

Silence ensured.

" We need to get out of here." Jerry spoke up again.

" How? You do know we are in a moving object, right? We might be in a plane or a train. If we ever get out we might die." Eddie was flustered.

" A car. A Van to be precise. We are in a van. At least that's the best i can infer from what seen." Milton offered.

" Then we jump." Jerry said nonchalantly.

"Jerry, we cant jump out of a van. You don't know what's out there." Jack tried to convince him.

" Well, it's better than going to a witch house." Jerry blurt out.

Jerry clutched his mouth and cursed himself.

" A witch house? Jerry... There.."

Milton shut his mouth as soon as he saw the house looming up out of the window.

It was Kim's house. Just that it felt different. Unfamiliarity shot through Milton's bones. Milton's been to Kim house many times before, he knew it like the back of his palm. Yet, at that very moment, he felt uncertain. Milton Krupnick never felt uncertain. The house he saw was totally different. As if it was a job done overnight, Kim house looked totally transformed. The house was painted black, an unusual color for the Crawford's as they're very cheerful. Mr Crawford was the most cheerful guy Milton had ever meet in his life other than Daniel, but that was another story. Mrs Crawford on the other hand was not as hype as Mr Crawford but always seemed to have a smile on her face and her smiles,blinds,literally. Both Crawford's were already an evidence to show that black's totally not their color. Not only that, the main door was painted blood red. The color was so identical to blood, that Milton almost vomited. He never admitted but Milton always fainted at the sight of blood. To get the point across, the house looked like any typical witch house in creepy movies, Milton didn't know. He didn't watched horror movies, he didn't felt the need to scare himself till he peed his pants. Although he did tried that before. Again, that's another long story for another time. He felt the van come to a stop right in front of Kim's house. He turned around to face his friends. Jerry had a guilty look on his face, though that was normal, it was off. Milton could not tell. He sighed and mentally hit himself. He, himself was off. There was so many things that he didn't have the answer today and he was scared. He saw Jack shot Jerry a suspicious glance. He didn't find it weird. If Milton could find a problem with Jerry, he was sure Jack could sense it too. After all, Jerry was Jack's best friend right with Kim. The door jerked opened and light flooded in the dark containment.

* * *

><p>Kim wriggled her hands. Stuck. For the past few days, it's the same. Other than the usual regular meals that was brought in, she was pretty much left alone. She had a good idea on who her captor was, Kim wondered why she took so long to do anything. Usually, she would have done something by now.<p>

Kim struggled to fight back tears, she can't cry in the enemy's den. NO. No matter how lonely. No matter how much she misses her friends. Eddie, Milton, Katie, Kaylie, Karla, Jerry and Jack. Jack, the "hero". Kim missed him, a lot. She didn't know why but she missed him. A dull ache tugged at her chest, discomfort obvious in her features, struggling against her ropes again, she heard the door crept open.

The figure, full, stood looming as a shadow over Kim. Kim pulled in a breath and gasped. Her stomach felt like it dropped all the way to her feet.

" You." Kim gasped rasply

"Yes, me."

* * *

><p>Jack felt terrified. No. He chastised himself, Jackson Anderson never felt scared. Or terrified for that matter. But, he knew deep down, that was true. Jack was terrified.<p>

With Kim gone, Milton sneaking on suspicious Jerry, Eddie and Rudy's constant "father talks", yeah, he was hardly there but Jack was not stupid. To him, the evidence is like pouring out of their face. Jack remembered Kim saying that he could be a detective once he grew, Jack had protested then. Kimberly Crawford, the name itself sent warmth radiating through his body. Cliche, he know but that's exactly the feeling.

He was sure that the bad feel he was getting from the house was due to Charlotte. He frowned but turned his attention to Jerry.

" We need to get out of here." Jerry spoke up.

" How? You do know we are in a moving object, right? We might be in a plane or a train. If we ever get out we might die." Eddie was flustered.

" A car. A Van to be precise. We are in a van. At least that's the best i can infer from what seen." Milton offered.

" Then we jump." Jerry said nonchalantly.

"Jerry, we cant jump out of a van. You don't know what's out there." Jack started.

" Well, it's better than going to a witch house." Jerry blurt out.

Jerry clutched his mouth and cursed himself.

" A witch house? Jerry... There.."

Milton stared eyes wide, mouth gaped opened. Jack followed his gaze and his eyes felt on the most horrendous things he ever saw.

Jack couldn't describe the house he saw all he know is the disturbing aura its giving out.

He shuddered.

The aura pulsing out send shivers down Jack's spine. He closed gis eyes, willing the image to disapper from his sight. However the image stayed deeply ropted in his mind.

He wondered if Kim was in the house. If she was, how is she? Judging by the state of the house, he prayed that Kim would at least be alive. He really wanted to see the blonde, hug her then apologize, lastly promise her that he would never let harm go her way. Jack wanted to bring Kim close and telll her all that. He didn't know why but he wanted Kim to know he was always going to be there. He wanted to be Kim's Prince Charming. He wanted all of that and the only thing stopping him from doing so is Kim's absence.

The door screeched open and light flooded in.

" Hello Jack" A sinister voice greeted the gang.


	18. Bye

People I loved so much,

PLEASE STOP AND LISTEN.

I know many people don't bother reading author's notes but this is probably going to be my last in this story.

Aunt Charlotte was my first story and the only story so far in which i would count it successful.

It has a total of 70 reviews, 19 favourites, 21 follows and 19 PM( not counting replies). ,

Thank you:KickinitandHPlover,Kickin Taylor,Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA,Cocoa's-Hot,DeathGlares'n'Kisses,Get-Up-and-Fall-Again,Kayme,Kickin it xo,emeralgreenlove,kickin-it-so-cute,Roffogoble1225,LightningAttitude,dbhfdh,Fockey2727,AbberzZzCain,Kickin Taylor,Hakuna Matata,Kickin it Stories,KittyZheng,orellanaashley,fanfictionfan15081999,Forgotten Moments,lovinbooks10,InsanelySprinklePancake's, miranda c ,MissMillionaire1 ,G.M.I.R,Jennyrocksurworld,Guest,Guest for reviewing.

Thank you:

babycakes92, cellogirlv, ClaireBiscaBear ,Cocoa's-Hot, fanfictionfan15081999 ,Flubber Butt Buddies, FOREVA ,G.M.I.R, InsanelySprinklePancake's, KatissaEmene ,Kickin it Stories, kickin-it-so-cute KICKinitwithyoux, KittyZheng, LightningAttitude ,Lovelover2878, minimaddi ,OhsnapitsMacie, powerrangersfangirl22, Tosinoxo for favoriting my story.,

Thank you:2Scared2MakeAMov,e Acfprincess, Cat2305, ClaireBiscaBear, FemaleBossJordan ,G.M.I.R, InsanelySprinklePancake's, Jennyrocksurworld, KICKinitwithyoux, Kickin it Stories, MichaelPhelpsfanatic101, Taylorswift13fan4life, Tosinoxo, You8MyCookie, babycakes92, colacube, fanfictionfan15081999, fritofuzz ,honeymello ,izzywolflover ,night crest for following my story.

Thank you everybody who has supported my story throughout its journey and i would like to thank all of you for it.

I will be putting this story up to anone who wants it but they must first inform me so that I'll know. you can contact me at kelslovewriting at or PM me. Thank you for all your support throughout. I really loved you guys and will miss you terribly.

I hope we can see each other on other catergories on FanFiction or on SIYE a fanfic for Hinny fans.

Once again, i expressed my deepest grattitude.


End file.
